Miles from You
by Hime-x-x
Summary: Written for the 6th Annual IchiHime Tanabata festival on FLOL. Its Tanabata time again for Ichigo, and he can't help but think of how lucky Hikoboshi is to see Orihime...if only he could see his Orihime again... -oneshot-


**This was written for the annual 6th Annual IchiXHime Tanabata festival on FLOL.**

**Summary:  Its Tanabata time again for Ichigo and he can't help but think of how lucky Hikoboshi is to see Orihime ….if only he could see his Orihime again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach….yet.**

** Miles from You**

Repeated buzzing of the nearby phone stirred Ichigo from his sleep. Moaning into the pillow; he lackadaisically reached over and grabbed the small android, seeing just who the hell was waking him up.

Flicking his phone up, a brown eye cracked open to see who had a death wish. "Keigo….why am I not surprised." Ichigo growled, hanging up on his annoying friend.

Before setting the phone back onto his desk, his eye caught a detail that made him think he was still dreaming. Shooting up on his bed, now wide awake, Ichigo stared at the screen on his phone in shock.

"July 7th already….another year gone," Ichigo whispered incredulously, running a hand through his messy, longer orange spikes. Slumping back onto the bed, he closed his eyes and remembered the events of this time three years ago.

"_I can't believe it; you're finally going to tell her how you feel…Renji owes me 500 Yen.", Rukia laughed smugly, knowing full well Renji would be pissed off when he heard._

"_You guys bet on my personal life!." Ichigo shouted; a look of horror replacing his normal scowling face. _

_Rukia shrugged, waving her hand over her shoulder as she walked away from the teenager. "Relax; we've betted on more then your love life."_

_Ichigo chased after the petite shinigami who was now entering their classroom. Making a mental note to confront her on the other bets, he was snapped from his reverie as Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro were gathered around the "Karakura High Idol" as the all to eager boys would call her. _

"_Kurosaki-kun! I'm glad you're here, I have some news I wanted everyone to hear together." Orihime beamed, watching as Ichigo approached the semi circle. _

_Ignoring the urge to wipe the smirk off of Rukia's face, Ichigo tried to keep his cool as he smiled at the auburn haired beauty. "Sure Inoue, what's up?"_

_Clasping her hands together in excitement, Orihime bounced up and down; her long curled strands swishing around her shapely figure. _

"_Hehe. I won a scholarship to attend a cooking course in France! Its one of the best in the world and I'll get to…." _

_Orihime's words faded from his comprehension as Ichigo let those words sink in. She was going to France…France. When the hell would he get to see her again?. When was she going?. He could feel Rukia's worried stare in his direction but he couldn't bring himself to look at her. He knew very well she pitied him._

_Ichigo heard their voices giving congratulations and Keigo's antics about how France didn't deserve to take the love of his life away. Suddenly it wasn't just Rukia's eyes on him anymore, the talking had stopped and all eyes were on him. Shit._

_Mustering the best smile he could, Ichigo looked at the girl who had captured his heart. "Congratulations Inoue, you deserve it."_

_Orihime flashed a smile at him; one that panged in his heart. "Thank you Kurosaki-kun! I'm really looking forward to it! Although I hear they don't like red bean paste in France! Mou!". _

_Ichigo smiled again at her before excusing himself from the room. His feet carried him toward the roof of the school and he gripped the railings in frustration. The door of the roof closed shortly behind him._

_Not needing to turn to see who it was, Ichigo sighed. "Whatever it is Rukia, I don't need to hear it. I don't want you to-"_

"_I'm sorry…. I know you won't agree but I think you should still tell her before she goes." Rukia whispered._

"_I'm not going to do that. Inoue deserves this. Nothing good has ever happened for her, between losing her brother and Hueco Mundo… she deserves to be happy. And I'm not that much of a bastard that I'd be selfish and tell her right before she goes… I'll tell her when she comes back." Ichigo's voice wavered as he spoke. _

_Rukia had to laugh at that line. "I'll tell her when she comes back." Renji had told her that was what he said to Ikkaku when she left for the world of the living. Famous last words._

"_Famous last words Ichigo. Just make sure you know what your jeopardising before you keep quiet." Rukia glanced at the back of her brother like friend before leaving him alone on the rooftop. _

Orihime left for France a week later, they had a small going away party for her in her apartment. Orihime had cried, so did Tatsuki, Rangiku, and surprise surprise, Keigo; who tried to take the vulnerable moment to have a group hug with the busty girls.

_Standing outside the front door, Ichigo was trying to get some air, and avoid Rukia who was still watching him as if to change his mind for confessing his feelings. He was glad Renji was there, telling her to back off._

"_Kurosaki-kun, are you alright?" Orihime asked; her large grey eyes filled with concern for the shinigami. Ichigo felt his cheeks burn as Orihime peered closer at him, leaving little or no distance between the two. _

"_Y-yeah I'm fine, just getting some air." he cursed himself for getting flustered. Orihime closed the door gently behind her, standing next to the strawberry head._

"_You know Kurosaki-kun, I will miss you…and your scowls, and fighting hollows together. Hopefully France will have some that I can protect the world from!", Orihime laughed. _

_Ichigo shuddered at the image of Orihime alone in the streets of Paris, a hollow sneaking up behind her and attacking. Shaking his thoughts away, he turned to the auburn haired healer and smiled. "I'll miss you too Inoue. It won't be the same here without you…so I guess this is goodbye huh?"_

_Orihime turned to him, wide eyed and Ichigo could have sworn, teary. A small, gentle smile graced her lips. "No… It's not goodbye but instead, take care for now. I don't think I'm ready to say goodbye to any of you yet…Besides, if we don't say goodbye then we have to see each other again right?"_

_Ichigo laughed at her beaming smile. How he would miss that smile every day…_

_A content silence passed between the two red heads as they stared into each others eyes; savouring their possibly last moment alone. For what seemed like time had stood still, a voice broke the moment, calling Orihime's name._

"_I should go back in…" Orihime whispered softly, turning to go back into the apartment._

"_Yeah…so long for now then Inoue."_

It had been three years since then. Three years of hell, as Ichigo would have put it. Since Orihime's departure, Rukia and Renji had finally gotten together, and Renji became captain of the 6th Division. They visited Ichigo often, mostly because of hollow patrol, and tried to persuade him to come to the Soul Society to take his mind off her. He just couldn't.

Ishida was studying to become a lawyer, and Chad and Tatsuki moved in together while opening up a dojo for the local kids. Everyone is waiting for them to come clean about their so called "friendship". In the meantime, Ichigo had gotten himself an apartment in Karakura and was in his final year of college studying to become a doctor. He was happy for his friends moving on, but even with his new degree, he still couldn't shake off the feeling that there was a void in his life, and he knew damn well why.

Getting off his bed, Ichigo stripped off his boxers and decided to take a shower to clear his thoughts. The hot water ran through his orange spikes and bounced off his toned, well defined muscles as he placed one hand on the wall for balance.

The other hand ran through he wet locks and he closed his eyes as his mind wandered over the auburn haired girl that he hadn't heard from in three years. "Damn it Inoue…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Turning the corner to meet his friends; Ichigo held one arm up as Keigo dove at him with the full intent of giving him a hug. The brown haired idiot collided with his bicep and fell to the ground with a bloodied nose. Maybe some things hadn't changed.

"That's for waking me up this morning", Ichigo muttered, stepping around Keigo to approach the rest of his friends.

Tatsuki, Chizuru, and Rukia were dressed in floral yukata's while Renji, Ishida, Keigo, Chad and Ichigo wore dark ones. Acknowledging his friends, the group made their way with the crowd of people that were gathering to celebrate Tanabata, with a frantic Keigo trying to keep up with them.

The reunion was short-lived as they got split up. Rukia dragged a grouchy Renji away, Ishida and Chad completely disappeared, and Keigo and Chizuru left to go girl hunting leaving Tatsuki and Ichigo alone.

Deciding to go to the hill where they usually watched the firework display at, Ichigo sat beside Tatsuki on the ground as the fireworks began.

"Orihime would love this." Tatsuki stated a hint of sadness and nostalgia in her tone.

Ichigo felt his heart sink at her name, although its not surprising Tatsuki brought her up today of all days. Orihime was the reason they would celebrate the festival as a group, and they had promised her they would keep the tradition.

"Yeah, I hope she's happy wherever she is.", he managed to say, a lump beginning to form in his throat. Truth told it didn't feel like Tanabata for him without her, how could they celebrate it without Orihime?

"This is getting depressing, I'm going to find the others, you coming?". Tatsuki stood, brushing down her yukata and looked at her childhood friend who looked as though he was numb.

"Nah, you go on ahead, I'll catch up with you later." Ichigo replied, his facial expression unwavering.

Ichigo diverted his gaze to the sky which was filled with bright lights and thought of the Tanabata legend. "You lucky bastard Hikoboshi….", he laughed. Tanabata may be the one day he can see Orihime, but Ichigo couldn't help but think was he wasting time for her return.

Being wrapped up in his thoughts, he did not hear the soft crunching of sandals against grass approaching him and stopping about 5 feet away from him.

"I was hoping you would be here" a voice asked; snapping him out of his stupor.

Turning his head, Ichigo's hazel eyes locked with large grey orbs that graced an all too familiar head of cascading auburn hair. A small smile played on the young woman's features as his eyes widened in realization and disbelief.

"I…Inoue?". He couldn't believe his eyes, there was no way that she was standing before him, and on Tanabata of all times. He would have believed it if Aizen stepped out claiming he was under the illusion of Kyouka Suigestu rather than believe that Orihime had come back just as he was thinking about her.

"Heh, not expecting to see me on Tanabata?" Orihime laughed; scratching the side of her head nervously.

Ichigo stared at her incredulously. It really was her. His eyes roamed her figure noticing that not much had changed physically, but mentally she appeared more confident.

A moment of silence passed as Ichigo's mind reeled with questions upon questions to ask her. He prayed his mouth would form something to say as Orihime looked at him with confusion. _Say something idiot….anything would be good…..you can do it._

Standing up, Ichigo swallowed thickly as his feelings seemed to wash over him again. "No….I…". He mentally cursed himself again for his lack of words at this time.

Orihime slowly took steps toward him; her eyes lit with a fire he hadn't seen in years. "I went to Soul Society yesterday to give Kuchiki-san a gift I was bringing home for her, and she told me about you."

Ichigo felt his face heat with embarrassment. He would kill Rukia and her big mouth. "So…you know about m-my…um…f-" Orihime cut him off, a giggle escaping her delicate lips at his flustered face.

"Feelings? Yes I know….Kuchiki-san also told me that you still come up here every year alone." She stopped right in front of him.

Ichigo's heart was pounding against his ribcage. He had rehearsed this moment so many times in his head but the time he needed it most, he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Besides, I don't think Tanabata needs another Orihime and Hikoboshi to be separated from each other". Orihime whispered, her large grey eyes glistening with the reflected fireworks.

Ichigo took the opportunity for his loss of words and closed the distance between them, eliciting a gasp from the auburn haired beauty. Wrapping his arms around her, Ichigo pulled her against his rock hard chest and fisted his hand into her tresses.

Orihime returned the chaste kiss as heat began to ignite in her stomach. Ichigo reluctantly broke the kiss and smirked at the freshly swollen lips of the blushing healer.

"So…you're back for good?" he asked.

Nodding, Orihime smiled up at the substitute shinigami. "Don't you remember what I said to you three years ago, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh. "Of course I do. But I think you can call me Ichigo now".

Before she could reply, he caught her lips in another kiss as her hands made their way to lean on his shoulders.

The shuffling of overhead branches interrupted the moment as the two red heads pulled back, only to see two people fall out of the tree. A thump and muttering of swear words could be heard until the two figures stood to reveal two familiar shinigami with leaves and twigs caught in their hair.

Ignoring Ichigo's roar and Orihime's yelp in surprise, Renji turned to Rukia with his hand outstretched. "It took three years but she did it first, so hand over that 500 Yen."

**Review?**

**I hope everyone enjoyed it :3 **


End file.
